魂 (Soul)
by MehBoiJax
Summary: Nothing's special about him. One could look at him and say he's perfectly normal. Others would say he's a freak of nature, a monster. But Peter doesn't think that. When Peter gets a call from his best friend since diapers, he's worried. When Peter rushes out of the Avengers Tower in a panic, they worry. What's going on with out little spider?
1. chapter 1

"Vai."

One could stare for hours and find nothing particularly extraordinary about Vai. A fair-toned boy, atop his head sat a raven-black mop of hair, and behind tired lids sat unremarkable toxic green eyes. Covering a small slim teenage build was a black FOB concert t-shirt and grey skinny jeans, with a occasional dark grey beanie.

"Vai, pay attention."

He need all the sleep he could get when he could get it. The second that school let out he had to run to his job, and that would keep him out after midnight. The more hours of work he could get the better, as that meant a little bit longer he could keep his crabby old apartment. Without it he wouldn't have anywhere to go.

"Vai!"

Having his hissed directly in his ear jolted the young teen almost off his stool and onto the floor had he not caught himself on the edge of the lab desk. He found himself facing an exasperated glare from his lab partner. Understandable, as he had been trying to catch a power nap in the middle of an assignment.

All Vai could do was give her an apologetic look. No excuses. Never excuses, "Sorry Sammie," He said with a hint of an indistinguishable accent.

And he was. Most guys would have been chomping at the but and wide awake in lab when they found out they would be the lab partner of Sammantha Keighley. On the other hand she must have felt like working with him was like dragging an anchor. It was a shame, she was quiet incredible.

Long ginger hair, stunning blue eyes, and a body to go with it all. Unfortunately, Vai knew where he stood in regards to that sort of thing going anything past her knowing his name; somewhere in the neighborhood of 'fat chance' and 'snowball's chance in hell'. They definitely weren't friends. Even saying they were acquaintances was a stretch.

Yes she was gorgeous, but girls like that weren't into guys like him. She had the best grades, was by far the most athletic girl at the school, was the daughter of the mayor, and she was already doing after work classes with Oscorp.

He was just the kid of some failed inventing scientist who were no longer amongst the living.

Sammantha sighed and shook her head, gesturing to the experiment before them that she already completed. "It's fine. It's actually faster without all the bumbling working together stuff," She tapped the packet on the lab table that was fully filled out, gesturing for Vai to fill in where his name was meant to go, "...You know, if you tried a little harder who knows what you could do? I've seen your grades. You don't even study."

Vai chuckled and gratefully put his name on the page, "I try plenty hard. Trust me," He didn't ha e the time to study. He was hardly able to find the time to do enough homework to keep a decent grade-point average.

Sammantha purses her lips but didn't say anything. Because of 'extracurricular' affairs she was very attentive to what went on around her. She knew full well that Vai had lost his parents, the last one over half a year ago, even if he never told anyone or even let it go beyond the people at the school who absolutely had to know that it happened. He simply missed a few days and came back without missing a beat.

But that beat began to slip, because he had to provide for himself. He had no family stateside. He stopped playing sports, not that he was any good at it, and even stopped coming to school everyday. He never asked for help or even let anyone know that he was on his own, out of pride or for whatever reason. And no one cared. This was the wrong town for that.

The bell rang and Vai stood up before she did, grabbing the packet and putting a hand on her shoulder as he went to turn it in. "Thanks, and if there's something I can do later on, I owe you one."

"Just happy to help," Sammie dais lamely as she watched him go. In the end, it wasn't any of her business.

xXx

Well after two in the morning Vai entered his apartment and locked the door behind him, dropping his backpack at the door and flopping face down on the sofa, not even taking his shoes off first and completely ignoring his twitching ears under his disheveled beanie. His home was a simple one-bedroom apartment. It wasn't exactly in a nice part of town, but it could have been worse.

He dozed off for three hours before waking up and pushing himself up weakly. Two more hours before he had to wake up for school, his long black tail uncurling from around his waist and swaying as if annoyed itself.

With a sigh Vai looked around his dark apartment, still containing this and that from before his father died six months prior. Just thinking about it angered him, but it was a dull anger. The kind you couldn't do anything about.

His mother and father were both inventor/scientist who had made their living when he'd been younger, designing and working with a few others on a hybrid species theory that a few large companies (like Oscorp and something called H.Y.D.R.A.?) turned for huge dollars. Then one day that all came to an end, and things grew tough, but they never stopped working. They worked more than paid attention to him.

Then both died, one after the other, not too long after one another. But their work had taken them away from h way before death had. He grieved, by not for long. Because there wasnt any room for it. The world didn't l care about your excuses.

They left him alone, no contingency. No contact with anyone that could take him in, or help him. No money to help him get by. No system worked it out. It was enough to make him laugh if it wasn't so pathetic.

What was he going to do, become the ward of the state? To hell with that. Adoption? Not a chance. He was sixteen, so it was too late for that to work out for him, even if he did want that sort of thing which he, most assuredly, did not.

And now the rest of his days would have to be spent eking out what he could with odd jobs? Before he was even old enough to have a fighting chance at the start? No. If he was going to go down, it was going to be because he made his own stupid mistakes to put himself into a hole. And be damned, he was going to find a way out.

Enough of the nine-to-five crap. Even if he ever got to college, then what? He wouldn't even be able to pay his way through. Not like this.

Jumping up with a grit to his teeth, Vai stomped up to the more than broken mirror in his tiny little bathroom. His hands quickly clenched into fist. ' _Calm down, Vai. Don't let this happen to you again.'_ He quickly thought.

Vai opened his toxic green eyes and stared at them in whatever's left of the broken mirror. Maybe it was time to call it quits, to ask for help.

A small smile eged onto the young teens face in humor. Who would want him? A broken and dirtied soul. Who would love him?

With out further question, Vai took out his cell and called the only number he knows by heart.

Peter Parker.


	2. Vai

Name: Vai Biship

Fandom: Avengers (Marvel Untiverse)

Nicknames: V

Nationality: American (Little bit of Chinese)

Gender/ Biological Sex: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Age: 16

Birthday: 14 February, Aquarius

Status: Alive as he can be

Rank: Not good (Poor)

Personality:

Generally- Vai is very calm and quiet. He chooses to observe instead of being in the spotlight. Not many things can exscape his keen eyes. He is very smart and very kind, but in reality he only has a limited amount of time just to finish his homework. Then he takes the time in class to catch up on much needed sleep. Vai is very generous and has a soft spot for kittens and young children as he wanted them to have the childhood he never had.

Angered- When angered, Vais composurewill remain the same but the air around him, his aura, would be cold and indifferent. He becomes inconsiderate of his words in doings. He begins to tune out his surroundings and focus his attention on the source/target of his anger.

Sorrow- When Vai is sad,his face becomes blank and you see his lips thinning. He usually looks around to keep himself preoccupied so he doesn't leak tears or anything.

Irritated/Annoyed- Vai usually had this twitch in his eye when he's annoyed or irritated. He starts to get snarky and sarcastic. His words many hurt but after he calms down, he may or may not apologize to you.

Habits: Combs through his hair with his hand when

he's tired or nervous.

Likes: Fish and Anything to do with Milk

Dislikes: Dark Chocolate and unhealthy goodies

Extra: When in a lecture or a long conversation, Vai would usually doze off or stare at nothing for a while.

Skin tone: Slightly toned from sleeping on rooftops on weekends

Face:Sharp jaw, Toxic or Neon green eyes (Like Danny Phantoms)

Hair: raven black mop on the top of his head (really soft and fluffy, but mostly disheveled and messy (dosent bother to mess with it)

Height: 169 CM (5'3)

Weight: 54 KG (119lbs)

Build: Little to no muscels, like a twig thanks to forced eating habits

Casual Outfits:

Vai usually wears the basic colors like black white and grey. Since he has two little rounded ears mixed in with his hair he wear beanies or pins them back when its hot out, with extra bobby pins left by his mom. He took the habit of wearing skinny jeans (black, grey, white) and either a black long sleeved shirt or band/consort t-shirts. (Bts,Exo,FOB,ect...)

He only has three pairs of shoes, a pair of white and black converse and one pair of running shoes (black Nikes). Sometimes he wears flannels, either around his small waist (long sleeved) or as a jacket (short sleeved). He has only one hoodie, a blackish grey Puma.

Other Information:

A werepanther or werecat is a magical creatures that can shift from human to panther or other cat form, as well as take the abilities of a panther. Were panthers will eat mostly meat but sometimes vegetables.

Panther; Mimicry- Can transform into a panther, and turn both human and panther to form hybrid "mode". User can change back at will. Enhanced Senses -Can smell, hear, taste, see and feel better than others. Ehchances Streagth- can lift up to 4 tones. Enchanted Speed- can run faster than normal panthers and heightened reflexes. Regeneration- Can heals all cuts and scrapes under a few minuets. Feral Ability- Can copy the powers of cats, panthers, and any feline. Like crawling, climbing, super jumping and super roaring. (Sometimes can change the age of the cat they are).

Elemental Connection- Earth and Fire

Weaknesses- Water (in panther form) Bio-Blast- considered a powerful threat. Poison (of gotten food poisoning,can easily die.)

Known History:

Vais parents were inventors/scientist, they made their living off of a theory of these mythological creatures (weres), but it was unknown to the public if the theory was right or not. They were doing great with the theory of regrowing lost limbs, working at Oscorp 24/7. They complicated the formula that Richard Parker created. Unfortunately he and Mary, his wife, supposedly died in a airplane accident when their son Peter was six and Vai was four. Before the crash though Richard was working on a cure for cancer in the form of a biological suit that could repair its host body. (He reveals later that he feared that the suit would be used as a weapon instead of a cure and was taken away from him). But that's not important.

Vais parents Samantha and Lei somehow achieved the a theory from Richards biological suit about repairing a host body. They used large mammals, mostly felines who lost a limb, to test the theory.

It was one day when they decided that Vai would be the first human to test they're theory of werecats, without anyone knowing. They thought that they failed on their four year old son and gave up on the first theory before working, once again, on regrowing limbs.

Vais mother died first in a fire when he was 15. No one knows how the fire was started. His father was heart broken and took it out on Vai for half a year before he died as well. This time on a overdose of drugs and weakened lungs from smoking.

Vai knew how to take care of himself by then, no thanks to his parents. He loved his parents like a child should but some of the things his father has done had scared him for life.

It was way before his mothers death, at 12, when the expierament with a black panther when he was four had fully combined with his DNA. Just like Spider-Man , Vai had achieved his powers...well except for the whole...getting bit by a radioactive spider thing. (Vai kept it hidden from his parents because who know what would happen with all their theory's and crap.)

Peter and Vai were and still are good friends. Having Vai know about Spider-Man and vise versa with Peter. Vai was also quiet upset with Uncle Bens death when Peter first started out as a super hero, but left Peter to deal with it in his own way.

After the Alien invasion, we can thank Loki for that, and the little superhero civil war crap Peter (Spider-Man) was invited to join the avengers. Reluctantly, after Vai threatened he would kick his sorry ass if he didn't, Peter joined and started almost a knew life.

When Peter turned 18 and Vai turned 16, Peters Aunt May had a heart attack and was left in critical conditions for a few days before she died. Peter was heart broken and lost now, but thanks to the avengers and Vai he was reminded he had another family.

Peter and Vai were still brotherly close, Peter being the over protective one, Vai had take somewhat control of his own life and made a commitment (because Peter threatened him "he'd march over there and kick his ass") to call Peter at least once a month. Mostly because Peter wanted to make sure Vai was still alive and well, healthy.

AMERICAN LEGEND OF THE WERECATS:

The foremost were-animal in pre-Columbian cultures was the . It was associated with the veneration of the , with priests and shamans among the various peoples who followed this tradition donning the skins of jaguars to "become" a were-jaguar. Among the , an entire class of specialized warriors who dressed in jaguar skins were called "jaguar warriors". Depictions of the jaguar and the were-jaguar are among the most common motifs among the artifacts of the ancient Mesoamerican civilizations.

Archeologists have found a jar in Guatemala, attributed to the Maya of the Late Classic Era (600-900 AD), which depicts a musical instrument that has been reproduced and played. This instrument is astonishing in at least two respects. First, it is the only known in the Americas prior to the introduction of European musical instruments. Second, when played, it produces a sound virtually identical to a jaguar's growl.].

In modern South America, there are also urban legends about jaguar shapeshifters lurking along highways in tales similar to the modern , and of their being assassins secretly employed by the or organized crime. This same rumor also states that these werecats hate dog bones, but love catnip. The homeless in South America are told not to carry catnip for any reason.

In the U.S., tell of encounters with feline bipeds; beings similar to the having cat heads, tails, and paws. Feline bipeds are sometimes classified as part of , but more often they are interpreted as werecats.]


End file.
